eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Exel Zevren
Exel Zevren is widely considered the galaxies' number one Mercenary, having taken on missions many would consider impossible, earning him the epitaph 'the one man army.' He is a person who has taken down governments and entire facilities or troops alone and all while running in head long guns blazing. He is a high profile member or the Borderless Bounty Business company and a wanted fugitive by the Galactic Alliance, for crimes too numerous to mention. However despite his fame he only appeared fairly recently on the galactic scene, which while makes his rise to prominence all the more impressive, people are unsure who, or rather what he is. The truth is he is one of the few surviving bio weapons made by the Reapers called the Extermination Models, who were designed to infiltrate the galactic population. However what makes it strange is most Exterminators were killed fifty years ago, and yet Zeveren's appearance is very recent, as he only left his 'tank' eight years ago. Zervren himself is ignorant of what he is but even if he did know he would likely not care. Characteristics *'Name': Exel Zevren *'Species': Exterminator: Commando Model *'Age': 8 (chronologically) *'Hair': Chalk white *'Eyes': Orange *'Likes': Fighting, killing, blowing up planets, earning enough money to buy explosives to blow up planets, thinking of blowing up plants, modifying his gear, alcohol and surfing surveyor monthly for planets to blow up. *'Dislikes': Not completing a job, not blowing up planets, running out of ammo, telekinetics. *'Family': N/A Appearance Casual SIG Suit Background Unkown to even himself Exel is one of the twelve original Exterminator prototype and is the basis for every single combat model Exterminator used by the Reapers. Taken from his home world, experimented on Exel did not have the luxury of being activated before the facility growing him was attacked and destroyed, leading to the other eleven exterminators to be released or killed. Exel however was not released and somehow remained in his pod up until the station was discovered by scavengers years later. Upon being released and fighting his way out he had no memory of who, or rather what he was, although in truth he did not care. Upon using the scavengers ship to reach the nearest port he satisfied his genetic impulse to kill by wiping out much of the colony, and proceeded to do o until bounty hunters and law enforcement agents attempted to stop him. Discovering that you can kill for money he interestingly took up a new job as a bounty hunter, rationalising that why go looking for fights when plenty of people are more than willing to direct you to the thickest action for a reward. For Exel it was a win, win. Over time his rather simple personality would 'develop' and he earned a fondness and appreciation for the art of combat and destruction, particularly after fighting in a war which led to the destruction of a planetary body which he described as "the most majestic thing I have ever see!" From there his hobby of hoarding and using explosives to replicate the process became a regular event for him and he finnaly found a use for all the money he had accumulated. He would also amass a massive and advanced arsenal of weaponry and technology, including his cybernetics which he had to have built for him after running foul of a telekinetic who ripped his arms and legs off with their mind. He would also develop a myriad of contacts in a very short space of time, never ceasing to find work and getting a reputation for completeing impossible missions. By far his greatest achievement is claiming to have killed over five thousand sentient's in a space of a few years, a fact he keeps track on his death clock, which he keeps mounted on his weapon, the UMS, or Universal Slaughter Machine. As of now the Galactic Alliance maintains a warrant for his arrest, but few people dare to approach or even attempt to apprehend the criminal/bounty hunter. Although Exel has developed a unusual relationship with them by 'paying off' his bounty by doing jobs for them, although not out of any sense of redemption, but usually they send him into missions which even he finds challenging. Personality Exel's personality can be described in two words, apathetically sarcastic. He does not seem to care about anything going on around him, but yet seems more than willing to mock it and point out the flaws in the system. The morbid sense of humour he entertains himself with is heavily macabre and extremely dark, often reflecting on the failures and pointlessness of other peoples lives, and in a hypocritical twist of fate does not even realise of his own pointless existence of mindless bloodshed: and if he did he would not care. His callous respect for the sanctity of life is shown by how he constructed his primary weapon to count the number of sentient kills he has made and gleefully relishes getting more: from as challenging as fights as possible. He does not genuinely care for anyone save himself, and even money isn't a motivating factor for him beyond it getting him explosives to pursue his rather destructive hobby of blowing up planets. In many ways Exel can be considered one dimensional with very direct mannerisms focused on his sole goal, which is usually his current job or the immediate 'enemies' he has identified and is killing his way through. He feels zero empathy, and is as amoral as a person can come. The only thing he cares for is himself or whatever he is paid to care about, and he is very open about the fact that he is essentially a hired gun, and enjoys murdering people in as creative ways as possible. In truth though all of these brutal and rather focused traits are the result of his genetic programing from his Reaper creators, who geared him towards being as bloodthirsty and murderous as possible, and deliberately designed his biology to provide him a addictive rush every time he made a kill. Still he does show some 'positive traits' as he seems to have a sense of honour and loyalty. On record he has never sold out an employer and while he has later gone onto kill those who hired him, he has never killed any of them while on the job and in addition to that will always try to fulfil his contract to the final letter, as well as never stabbing a team mate in the back, and will only kill them once they have betrayed him. He also shows a high level of creativity and logic, being very adept at understanding unfamiliar technology and languages while also designing most of his own equipment which he seems to actually enjoy. Still depite these traits Exel, due to his programming, is incapable of making romantic or even lust based attachment to anyone except himself, although he can show a bizarre appreciation for them as the most sincerest form of trust is to say he respects the person, enjoying the comradery. Exel also stragely despises killing innocent bystanders or children: if only because they are waste of ammo. Still while Exel may be a slave to his program he ultimately enjoys killing and the excitement it brings him. Even when offered the chance by a Reaper scientist to have his emotional spectrum balanced out, Exel laughed in his face: before shooting it off. Skills/Abilities Powers *' Exterminator Physiology' **'Necro-Regeneration': as a Exterminator Exel possess a minor level of natural regeneration, being able to easily heal minor to severe wounds. However as Exterminator with highly adaptive DNA he can replace body parts from the living and recently deceased with surprising ease and will instinctively 'rebuild himself' if heavily damaged with nearby corpses. Even so he seems attatched to his cybernetic arms and legs **'DNA cloak and absorption': As with all Exterminators Exel has almost eight pairs of chromosomes from different species and can replace them with new DNA whenever he wants, easily fouling genetic scanners and making hi impossible to have a genetic profile or even a consistent appearance. **'Bio commands': While he is one of the original prototypes and was not properly programmed, the Xenomon who created installed a few genetic programs into his DNA, forcing him to love battle, never feel remorse for killing, to 'rebuild himself when damaged' and even a biological clock for every sentient he kills: which when reached will automatically terminate Exel. While incomplete these commands are so deeply wired into his psyche and core DNA that Exel does not even know they are there. *'Physicality': As an exterminator Exel has the ability to survive in anything and anywhere even in the vacuum of space for half an hour. He is also insanely strong being able to pick up a truck and throw it aside and when activating his charge ability he can knock a tank out the way. His reaction speed is also much higher than most species and while he cannot dodge bullets he can react and think faster than most species Abilities *'Gun Fu': Exel is a master with firearms and his fists and can seamlessly work between the two, easily wielding his gigantic assault gun with one hand as he chokes out an opponent with the other. *'Mercenary expert': Name any weapon in the galaxy, any paramilitary group or even notorious criminal or police force and Exel likely can either use it or knows enough about it to provide some inside details on it. *'Technician': Exel is an excellent engineer making most of his own equipment and easily understanding new and strange technology with remarkable ease due to his logical brain. *'Logic': Due to his super computer brain Exel, despite how he acts is capable of a high degree of logic and mathematical calculation. He can accurately guess codes to computer terminals, hack unfamiliar computer code and even predict his enemies next move in a fight with frightening accuracy. Equipment *'USM': The Universal Slaughter Machine is Exel's personal gun. Weighing in at 5 tons and with the kickback of a small tank it is to heavy for most species to lift and to powerful to fire. Even Exel needs his cybernetics to operate which allow him to interface with its mechanism and control its operations via a mental link. It has numerous forms as Exel is always nodding it, but its most consistent add on has been the death counter that records every sentient Exel has killed. **'Beam': The most basic mode firing a high energy laser it has a slow rate of fire but high damage and when properly calibrated can bounce off reflective surfaces to hit a target. **'Coil': The full automatic mode using a magnetic coil to propel metal slugs at high speeds at an opponent. Normal ammunition has been compared to a fully automatic canon while when charged up it can fire with the force of a tank. **'Plasmite': A exotic upgrade that fires magnetised plasma in semi-automatic bursts, these burn through heavy armour that his other weapons cannot pierce and can melt most terrestrial metals into a molten slag. **'Plasma thrower': Taking the plasma from his plasmite and widening the barrel, this modification sprays an area in high heat plasma turning it into an area of effect weapon that can light people both on fire and melt them into cinders. **'Sniper': A simple adaptation of the beam tech: by increasing the output, lengthening the barrel and adding a scope the USM can fire a fast energised beam at an opponent which will incinerate n unarmoured opponent on contact. *'ES Pistol': a small back up energy pistol that due to its miniaturised reactor has as of yet never run out of energy. Its no more powerful than other pistols but is larger than most and is only able to be fired by Exel due to it interfacing with his cybernetics. *'Kinetic shotgun': Another external weapon, the kinetic shotgun is a fold up weapon which actually produces an ultra sonic wave that knocks back opponents and transfers immense amounts of kinetic force to those it hits. At close range this gun can shatter bones and burst organs. To species with higher level of hearing like Elves it also produces a shriek like attack which disorientates them and makes it impossible to think. *'Combat power armour': Unique compared to most suits in the universe, Exel's armour is constructed a massive suit of metal and internal shielding that interfaces with numerous cybernetic implants around Exel's body. It allows him to move in perfect sink with the armour and not have it impeded his mobility in the slightest, it is also made of heavy high density metals that while weigh him down slightly only have a negligible impact on his performance. The suit is rated for space, is fully sealed and stands currently as the only known combat suit capable of making a atmospheric re=entry on a hot house planet. **'Cybernetics': These Cybernetics are littered all over his body, although notably Exel has chosen to have cybernetic hands and legs. These increase his already insane strength and allow him to mentally to control a lot of his equipment. They allow him to punch through solid metal and react at the speed of his super computer brain. **'Overcharge': By overclocking his actuator Exel can temporarily speed up his armour pushing him to super human speeds that allow him to move faster. He has taken a liking to this mode and running into softer targets simply to make them explode by the sheer force of the armour. **'Grapple': A simple grapple that he uses to get around in combination with his jump pack. He is also known to fire it at people and grab them and then throw them around with it. He also likes using it throw grenades with it. **'Thermal/Ultraviolet vision': While Exel naturally has these forms of sight, Exel helmet enhances these to allow him to more easily differentiate between similar heat and light sources, enhancing his already alien vision. *'Mental link': Exel can control his weapons and equipment mentally vis his cybernetics which are all controlled b his brain which is an organic super computer. *'Jump pack': Exel once considered getting a Jet pack but considered it to pedestrian and so got a jump pack that charges up and propels him into the air at high speeds. The pack allows him to reach hard to reach heights and allows some movement in a vacuum, and also indulges one of his darker hobbies in flying up into the air and then coming back down with all his weight to crush a target. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Grant Albrecht Trivia *Evxel Zeveren's song is Hell to Pay by Miracle of a Sound Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Exterminators Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Males